thenhlfandomcom-20200215-history
Simon Despres
| birth_place = Laval, Quebec, Canada | draft = 30th overall | draft_year = 2009 | draft_team = Pittsburgh Penguins | ntl_team = | career_start = 2011 | former_teams = Pittsburgh Penguins}} Simon Despres (born on July 27, 1991) is a Canadian professional ice hockey defenseman currently playing for the Anaheim Ducks of the National Hockey League (NHL). He was drafted 30th overall in the 2009 NHL Entry Draft by the Pittsburgh Penguins. Playing Career Early Playing Career Simon was rated as the top professional prospect in the QMJHL by several scouting bureaus and media outlets in anticipation of the 2009 NHL Entry Draft (June 26–27, 2009 in Montreal). The Sea Dogs originally acquired him with the first overall selection at the 2007 QMJHL Entry Draft. On September 23, 2007, Simon scored his first QMJHL goal against the Lewiston Maineiacs. On June 26, 2009, Simon became the final pick in the first round of the NHL draft, selected by the Stanley Cup champion Pittsburgh Penguins, however he continued to play for the Sea Dogs in 2009, but he remained a prospect for the Penguins. In 2009-10, he appeared in 63 games, scoring nine goals and 47 points as the Sea Dogs had a league best 109 points. Simon helped the Sea Dogs reach the President's Cup finals, however, Saint John lost to the Moncton Wildcats in six games. In 21 playoff games, he had two goals and 19 points. In 2010-11, Simon was limited to 47 games, but he increased his goal scoring output to 13 goals on his way to recording 41 points and winning the Emile Bouchard Trophy as the QMJHL's best defenseman. After helping Team Canada win silver in 2011 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships, Simon and the Sea Dogs capped off their season by winning the President's Cup on their way to a Memorial Cup championship victory. NHL Career On December 1, 2011, Simon played his first NHL game with the Pittsburgh Penguins against the Washington Capitals. He earned his first NHL point on an assist with Chris Kunitz. Simon was also a plus-2 on the night. On December 16, 2011, he scored his first NHL goal against Ryan Miller of the Buffalo Sabres. On April 18, 2012, Simon made his NHL playoff debut versus the Philadelphia Flyers, logging 11:22 of ice time and finishing with a +2 in his debut. On this night, he became the first-ever Saint John Sea Dogs alumni to play in an NHL playoff game. On April 23, 2012, Simon was re-assigned to Wilkes-Barre/Scranton, a day after the Pittsburgh Penguins were eliminated from the 2012 Stanley Cup playoffs. On March 2, 2015, Simon was traded to the Anaheim Ducks in exchange for defenceman Ben Lovejoy. He scored his first career Stanley Cup playoff goal on May 22, 2015 against Corey Crawford of the Chicago Blackhawks in the 2015 Western Conference Finals. The goal (which became the eventual game-winner in a 2–1 Ducks victory) was assisted by teammates Ryan Getzlaf and Cam Fowler. Career Statistics Canada}} International Awards & Achievements *Emile Bouchard Trophy: QMJHL Defenceman of the Year (2010-11) *Canada’s World Junior Team (2011) Category:Pittsburgh Penguins draft picks Category:1991 births Category:Pittsburgh Penguins players Category:Wilkes-Barre/Scranton Penguins players Category:Anaheim Ducks players